Moonlight Wedding
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Third fic to the "Moonlight" series. Tintin and Snowy's big day arrives! But when Tintin's parents come, how will they react to human Snowy? TintinxHuman Snowy. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! Daisy here! Bringing to you the third (and final) fic to my "Moonlight" series. Sorry it took a while. I recommend you read "Moonlight Wish" and "Moonlight Passion" to understand the plot. Oh, and I'm including Herge and his first wife into the fic too! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin!

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 1

Snowy woke up with a start. She looked out at the window, where the first rays of sun shone through the curtains.

"It's going to be beautiful today, Tintin," she said, planting a kiss on her fiance. It had been two years since the reporter had proposed to her, but they had decided not to jump into it immediately, at least until they were emotionally ready. It was already a month before their wedding, and Snowy admitted: she was a bit nervous. Getting out of bed, Snowy stretched, then went over to Blaze's room, where their two-and-a-half-year-old daughter was sleeping peacefully. Blaze had grown a bit, almost to two feet, and her ginger hair was almost down to her shoulders, with a little quiff on the top. She was beautiful, just like her mother, but still took after her father. She smiled down at her, then kissed the tiny ginger on her forehead.

"Good morning, my little girl," Snowy whispered. "I'm going to go see what's for breakfast. Papa will bring you downstairs when you wake up, okay?"

When Snowy went downstairs to the dining room, Nestor was just setting up for breakfast.

"Miss Snowy," the butler greeted, "You're awake quite early."

"Yes, I am." Snowy smiled, then slumped down in a chair. "And I'm a little...scared."

"Of what?"

"I just can't believe it. Tintin and I are getting married in a month. I never thought this day would come. It feels like yesterday that I was only Tintin's dog. And now, look at me. This is all still new to me, Nestor. I mean, I love him, but I'm nervous. I'm..."

"'Mornin', all!"

Snowy and Nestor turned to see Captain Haddock coming downstairs.

"Master Haddock," said the butler, "You're awake."

"Tintin's still asleep, isn't he?" Snowy asked.

"Aye, lass," Haddock replied, "Along with the wee Blaze. I don't know how much longer." Then the captain saw Snowy's face fall into a worried frown. "What's wrong, Snowy?"

"I'm scared..."

"What's there to be scared about? You and Tintin are going to be leapin' the broom in a month. That's something to look forward to."

"That's what I'm nervous about," said Snowy. "I never thought this day would come. I never even thought I'd become human and be with Tintin. And bear a child. This is all still new to me, Captain."

Captain Haddock snorted. "Lass, you've experienced a lot of things as a human, that you couldn't as a dog. You've become a model. You've helped Tintin and I more openly on stories. You've got a kid..." Then his eyes moved down to Snowy's breasts. "And you've got a nice set of..."

"Okay, I get it!" Snowy cut him off, blushing.

Haddock chuckled. "You know I just said that just to get a little rise out of you, lass." Then he saw Snowy smile. "See? I made you smile. Everything'll be fine, lassie. Just take a deep breath. Keep in mind that the lad's just as nervous as you. Weddings tend to do that to couples sometimes."

"Says someone who's never been married," Snowy smirked.

"Actually, I read that in a magazine. You and Tintin were on the cover too. I wouldn't be surprised since almost the entire press knows that you two have been engaged two and a half years ago."

"And that scares me more. We're going to be in front of a whole..."

"Actually, no," Haddock cut her off. "Nestor and I took care of that. No press in the mansion. Only friends and family are coming. And speaking of family, Tintin's parents know that their son's going to get married, and they're coming, along with his cousin Rex. Oh, and that's a girl, by the way. Short for Roxanne, the lad told me, but she likes being called Rex because of her obsession with dinosaurs."

Snowy gasped at this. Not because of the Rex part, who, of course, have been living with Tintin's parents since the lad and Snowy had moved out, but at the fact that the parents were actually coming. Especially when Remi and Germaine had no idea who their son was going to marry. She knew that there was going to be drama once they found out that the woman Tintin was marrying used to be his dog Snowy. Even Zoe still didn't know. And Snowy had never met Rex. She felt her nerves starting to go bonkers again as a wave of dizziness overcame her as she thought about the drama that was going to ensue once Tintin's parents had found out. Then she fainted.

"Lass! Snowy! Are you okay?"

That was Captain Haddock's voice. Snowy's eyes fluttered open to see the old sea dog, supporting her in his arms. He had caught her before she'd hit the floor. "Captain...?"

"You fainted. Good thing you didn't hit the floor."

"How are we going to tell them?"

"What are you talking about?" Haddock was confused.

"Tintin's parents! They don't know who he's marrying, let alone that it's his dog-turned human! I know they have to know at some point, but how are we going to tell them?"

"You're right! That IS a problem! And their reaction!"

"Don't forget the fact that he has a kid already, BEFORE all of this!" Snowy reminded, then she burst into tears. "Captain, I don't...know what to do."

"Lass..." Haddock pulled her into a little hug. "We'll think of something, and we'll need Tintin's help."

*Hope you guys like! Sorry it's taken a while. There'll be more to come soon! Please review and tell me what you think.*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! Daisy here! With the next chappie! Sorry it's taken a while!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin!

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 2

Tintin woke up (finally), stretching as he looked at the clock on his nightstand, which read eight. Then he glanced next to him to see that Snowy wasn't there.

"Must be downstairs already," the reporter said, still groggy from sleep. Then he went over to Blaze's room to see the two-and-a-half-year-old ginger still asleep. He smiled down at her, and at the fact that she looked so much like him. The reporter stroked her reddish-brown hair with one finger.

"Blaze, _ma petite fille_," Tintin whispered, patting her gently, "Wake up."

"_Papa_," she mumbled, slowly opening her eyes to see her father staring down at her.

"Morning."

"_Papa!_" Blaze held out her arms, reaching up for him.

Picking her up from her small crib, Tintin smiled.

Then Blaze looked around. "Where's _Maman_?"

"She's downstairs with Uncle Haddock and Nestor. Let's go see them, okay?"

"Okay!" Then the ginger looked around. "Where's breakfast?"

"Breakfast is down there too," said Tintin, chuckling. Another trait she'd inherited from her father, Blaze loved to eat. A lot, even at her age.

When Tintin and Blaze arrived downstairs, they saw everyone in the dining room, having breakfast.

"'Mornin', lad!" Captain Haddock greeted, "An' to my wee goddaughter." The captain tickled Blaze on the nose.

"I'm surprised you didn't sleep until ten this time," said Snowy, smiling up at her lover. "And my little Blaze, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, _Maman_!" Blaze chirped as her mother took the small ginger from Tintin supporting her in her lap. Then she looked down at the eggs, bacon, toast, and stacks of pancakes on the table. "Breakfast?"

"She still can't chew her food well enough yet, right?" Haddock said, watching as Blaze seemed to be reaching for the eggs. "But I see she wants eggs."

"Is that what you want, my Blaze?" Snowy asked.

"Yes! Yes! Eggs! Eggs!" Blaze chirped with excitement.

"Eggs it is then." With that, Snowy reached over for an empty plate to fix her daughter's meal.

"When are my parents coming, Captain?" Tintin asked, curious.

"They just called earlier. Said they were on their way here." Haddock replied.

"Oh no," Snowy gasped, nerves beginning to take over again. She was breathing in and out, trying to calm down. She slowly set Blaze's plate down.

"Snowy?" Tintin placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Your parents..." Snowy said as slowly and calmly as she could, "...don't know."

"About what?"

"About who their own son is going to marry, not to mention the fact that she used to be his dog."

"And don't forget the fact that you two have a child already," Captain Haddock added, glancing at Blaze, who was munching on her eggs happily.

Tintin slapped his forehead. "That's right! My parents DON'T know everything!"

"And how are we going to tell them, Tintin?" Snowy inquired, "Without them freaking out. We can't tell them immediately. They'll DEFINITELY freak out!"

"Then...they can't know right away. At least not as soon as they get here. I mean, if we try to tell them everything at once, they'll...well, who knows HOW they'll react."

"But we'll have to tell them at some point."

"Yes, but let's start with them meeting my fiancee. Oh, and you can't go by Snowy."

"Why not?" Snowy asked.

"Wouldn't it be a bit suspicious if the woman I'm marrying has the same name as my DOG?"

"Especially when Snowy IS a dog's name," Haddock added.

"And when my father is pretty smart figuring someone out," Tintin said.

"Now I see where you get that from, Tintin." Snowy smirked. "Anyway, about my name, what about Milou?"

"Milou? But that's your nickname," Then Tintin thought about it. "Then again, Milou doesn't sound half bad." The reporter looked down at Blaze. "Of course, they'll have to know about Blaze, so for that we'll have to hope for the best."

"Mister Tintin."

Everyone turned around to see Nestor at the doorway. And, right behind the emotionless butler, were his parents Remi and Germaine.

Tintin gulped. This was going to be harder than he had thought.

*Uh-oh. I'm sure you all know where this is going to go. Anyway, please, please review and tell me what you think.*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! Daisy here! With the next chappie! Sorry it's taken a while!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin!

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 3

Silence filled the room as Tintin, Snowy, and Captain Haddock faced Tintin's parents.

"Hi, son," Remi waved cheerfully. "It's been a while, hasn't it? So who's the lucky woman?" And when he saw Snowy, he added, "It's her, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." Snowy replied. "I'm the one Tintin's going to marry. And I'm excited too."

"_Ah, bon_." Remi chuckled, then his smile faded when he saw Blaze in her lap. "Um, who's that?"

Tintin gulped, knowing that was coming. "That's...Blaze." Then he realized there was no point in lying about that. "Our daughter."

"_'Our'_ daughter?" Remi repeated, "As in _you and..._"

"Milou, sir." Snowy finished. "And yes, this is our little girl Blaze."

"She's...gorgeous! _Tres belle!_" Germaine approached the small ginger (who started to cry) in Snowy's arms. "Just like your mother." She was eyeing Snowy's beautiful features. "Although your Blaze looks a lot like Tintin."

"Um, _merci_..." said Snowy, then she leaned over to Tintin's ear. "Your mother's..." she started to whisper.

"I know," the reporter replied. "My mother can get a little...giddy."

"Remi, _mon cheri_," Germaine took Blaze from Snowy's arms (which upset the small ginger even more) and showed her to her husband, who still did not look too pleased with his son having a child before marriage, which led him to a few suspicions about his son's fiancee. "Isn't she adorable?"

"_Oui_..." Remi grumbled, then turned to his son. "So, Tintin, do you plan to keep her?"

"_Oui, papa_," Tintin replied, "We're keeping her. She's our daughter. Why?"

"I would like to know why we were never told about this. That you and..." Remi glanced at Milou with a slight scowl. "her were going to have a baby."

"Well, it was unexpected, _papa_. We didn't even know. And there hadn't been enough time. Wait, why are you getting so upset? You two were here for our wedding, so why?"

"Besides, I don't believe it matters whether we have a child before or after marriage," Snowy added.

"Yes, well, it does to me," said Remi, glaring at Snowy. "I just...don't think it's right to bear a child before marriage."

"_Papa_."

"Remi, please," Germaine placed a hand on her husband. "I don't think it matters."

"We had Tintin AFTER we married, Germaine," said Remi. "So please, don't start saying that it's okay."

"_Papa_..." Tintin started to say.

"Please, I just need some time to think about this." Then Remi turned to Nestor. "Nestor, was it? Show us to our room, please."

"Very well, sir." Picking up the two suitcases, the butler headed upstairs. "This way."

Before he followed Nestor upstairs, Remi was glaring somewhat darkly at Snowy, who was a little intimidated. Approaching her, he whispered in her ear. "Stay away from my son." Then he, along with Germaine (who had given Blaze back to Snowy), followed the butler upstairs. Tears began to form in Snowy's eyes at what Remi had said to her.

"I knew it would be like this," Tintin sighed, then turned to a crying Snowy. "Snowy, what's wrong?"

"Tintin..." She buried her face in her fiance's chest (after giving Blaze to Haddock, who, for the entire time, had remained silent knowing how it was going to turn out). "I think...I think your father doesn't like me."

"Why do you say that?"

"How he looked at me."

"And obviously the fact that you two have a little lass," Captain Haddock interjected. "And from that, Remi probably thinks you're a..."

"Don't!" Snowy shouted. "Don't say it! Please! I know what you're going to say, Captain, and I am NOT one of those!"

"Snowy, Snowy, look at me." Tintin tilted her face so that they were facing each other. "I know you're not a...one of those. Trust me. I know you, Milou. You love me. So you are FAR from being...that. And I'm sure my father will understand if we talk to him. But no matter what he says, I'm going to marry you, Milou. I love you."

"Tintin..." Snowy wiped her tears with a napkin from the table, starting to feel better. "And what about the OTHER secret?"

"Snowy." The reporter placed a finger on her lips. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise."

*Hope you guys enjoyed! Hopefully you guys have figured out what Remi thinks of Snowy. And Snowy's reaction to it. Anyway, reviews are ALWAYS welcome and appreciated, so please tell me what you think!*


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! Daisy here! With the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin!

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 4

"What is wrong with you, Remi?" Germaine asked, hands on her hips. "I thought you were excited about our son's wedding."

"Yes, I was excited about _the wedding_." Remi put emphasis on the last words. "But I wasn't looking forward to a _grandchild_ beforehand."

"Okay, so Tintin and Milou had a daughter beforehand. So?"

"So, maybe that's the reason he proposed. This woman probably wanted him to do it just she can have more sex with him."

"But Tintin seems to love her dearly. They look like such a cute couple."

"No son of mine is marrying that...whore!" Remi jumped to feet, face-to face with his wife. "A before-marriage childbirth is proof of that! _Je regrette, cherie_, but I think Milou just wants to use Tintin for sex. More of it. And he probably wasn't her first victim."

"REMI!" Germaine shouted, now angry. "How could you say that about Tintin's fiancee? She's a kind woman. And I think she'll make a great wife and mother. She cares about Blaze and Tintin a lot. So just because some fluke like a premature childbirth comes up doesn't mean you can judge her, Remi. Besides, we barely even know her. Aside from her kindness. Please, give her a chance. For me."

"Give her a chance to do what? Seduce him into bed again and ravage him some more? Absolutely not!" Remi snapped. "I'm sorry, Germaine, but our son is NOT marrying that woman!"

Snowy couldn't believe it. Tintin's father DID hate her.

'But he's wrong. I'm not a...' Snowy thought, tears in her eyes. She had been listening in on the parents' conversation on her way to the bathroom. And she was hurt by what Remi had called her. 'He thinks I'm a...' She was trying to keep it together. 'He thinks I'm just using Tintin for sex. And it's all because we had a child.'

*Poor Snowy! How do you think she's going to try to convince Remi? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!*


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody! Daisy here! Bringing you the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 5

"He called you a WHAT?"

"Yes, Zoe. Remi called me a... whore," Snowy said, the last word coming out softly. She and Zoe were at a cafe near the latter's mansion.

"NO WAY!" Zoe gasped, "Tintin's parents come for your wedding, and the first thing the dad says is that the fiancee's a whore? And you guys barely know each other? Where in the hell does he get off saying that about you?"

"I know, and...he doesn't want me near Tintin. He thinks I'm 'using him for sex.'" Snowy made air quotes.

"All this because you and Tintin have a kid." Then Zoe added, "All I have to tell you is this is going to be one hell of a wedding."

"Yes, I know." _Especially when they don't know the BIG secret. And Zoe still doesn't know either_.

"Look, Snow, just because Tintin's dad has a cow over your marriage doesn't mean you can't go through with it. Besides, the cap'n already sent the invites. And you and me are supposed to go dress shopping, along with that Casta-whoever woman. And you can bring Tintin's mom. At least she's not against your marriage."

"Yes, she loves Blaze a lot."

"Speaking of, how is she?"

"She's fine. She's with Tintin back at Marlinspike."

"I see." Zoe smiled. "Oh, one more question, Snowy."

"What is it, Zoe?"

"Considering you're getting married and need to look...as stunning as possible," Zoe began, glancing down at Snowy's breasts and saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. _Really. As...perky as they are, I'm surprised she's not wearing one _now. "You're going to need something to hold those up before we find a gown."

"What?"

"I take it you've never worn a bra before."

"What's a bra?" Snowy asked.

"Huh? You're kidding. You're a woman and you don't know..." Zoe sighed. "We've got work to do, Snowy."

*I so enjoyed writing this one. Especially the ending. Don't worry, Snowy will know what it is pretty soon. Anyway, read and review!*


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody! Hope you all had a happy Easter and everything! Here's the next chappie! Oh, for those who have been asking about the name Tintin and Snowy had picked for their daughter, it came to me when I realized that the daughter is part-dog (since Snowy still retains some of her canine genes) and when I was playing Sonic Rush that night. I just felt that since Snowy used to be a dog and has a dog's name, the daughter should too. That being said, on with the show! Oh, and those who are confused by whether it takes place in the comicverse or the movieverse, it's the latter, as I haven't read enough of the comics to know what's going on in them (only read Crab with the Golden Claws)!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 6

"So, lad, have you figured out how you're going to tell your parents about Snowy?" Captain Haddock asked. He, Tintin, and the Thom(p)sons were at the dining room table, discussing how they were going to explain the big secret to Remi and Germaine as well as the preparations for the wedding.

"No, Captain." Tintin shook his head. "And I think it's best that they don't know, especially my father. I definitely don't want him finding out. It's enough he's seen Blaze. Who knows HOW he'll react if he finds out that I'm marrying my dog."

"And we've got other problems," added Thompson.

"Like what?"

"Who's going to be best man?"

"And looking for a tuxedo for you, Tintin," Thomson put in. "We should get a head start on that."

"And the best man will help Tintin find that suit," said Thompson, winking at the boy.

"Really, Thompson!" Thomson growled.

"Not now!" Haddock snapped. "But you two are right. We need to find you a suit, lad."

"But, my father..."

"You proposed to Snowy, Tintin. You can't let your daddy stop you from leapin' the broom. I'm sure if you convince him that Snowy isn't what he thinks, then he'll eventually understand. But you must listen to your heart."

"It's telling me to go through with the wedding. I mean, I love Snowy more than anything."

"Mr. Tintin, you have another guest," Nestor said, coming into the dining room. Behind him, a dark-haired girl walked in, a shy smile on her face.

"Hi, Tintin," the girl waved sheepishly.

"Rex..." Tintin replied. _Now_ what was he going to do?

"Helloooo, Captain Padlock!"

"Oh no," Haddock groaned as he saw the Milanese Nightingale, Bianca Castafiore, enter behind the shy girl. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I've come for a wedding." Bianca's eyes then fell on Tintin. "There's our beloved groom, but where's the wife-to-be? Snowy, is it not?"

"You told her, Captain?" Tintin whispered.

"She was persistent, lad. What else could I do?" Haddock replied.

"Um, excuse me," Rex interjected.

"Oh, Roxanne. What is it?" Tintin regarded his cousin.

"Isn't Snowy your dog's name?"

"Yes."

"Well, Bianca's calling your fiancee Snowy."

"But her name's Milou, Rex. Bianca's just being Bianca is all." Then Tintin turned to the opera diva. "It's Milou, Signora."

"What? I thought her name was Snowy. Your dog, right? She turned into a human by the full moon, no? Captain Maddock told me everything."

"YOU..." Haddock growled at the Milanese Nightingale. "Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut?"

"What is all the fuss now?" Bianca wondered, then regarded Rex, who was confused. "Was it supposed to be secret?"

Tintin sighed. "I guess not..."

"The full moon changes dogs into humans?" Rex inquired.

"No, Roxanne. It grants wishes, which is how my dog turned into a woman. And then we had a daughter together." Tintin explained. "Now we're getting married."

"Where is your daughter? I'd love to meet her."

"Blaze is upstairs, taking a nap. You'll see her when she wakes up. But I want you to promise not to tell my parents about Snowy, okay? And call her Milou around them." Then the reporter turned to Bianca. "You too, Signora."

"What?" The diva inquired.

"You can't tell my parents about Snowy, especially my father. And call her Milou in front of them, okay?"

"Can you at least do THAT?" Captain Haddock asked, glaring at Bianca as if she didn't understand.

"I understand, Tintin," said Rex. "We're cousins. If I was in your shoes, I would've done the same thing."

"Okay, Captain Handlock, if you want it hush-hush that much, then I'll keep it that way," Castafiore agreed.

"Right," Thomson rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

"Agreed, Thomson," added Thompson, "I'm sure she'll blurt it out in no time. Let's just hope the parents aren't listening to this now."

"Really, Thompson?"

"Well, they're just upstairs and..." Then they froze when they saw Remi coming downstairs, not looking too pleased. "Too late."

"Augustin," he said, eyes fixed on Tintin, who was looking away from his father. "We need to talk."

"Papa, you..."

"Yes, son. I heard EVERY word. And you can thank Castafiore for blurting it out. Now come upstairs right now."

Trembling, Tintin slowly walked over to his father, glancing at Captain Haddock, who had a worried expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, lad," he whispered. "I didn't know this siren was going to be loud enough for him to hear."

"_I'm_ sorry, Bread Tin," Bianca piped up.

"Good luck," said Thompson. "I'll always be your best man."

"Really, Thompson!" Thomson snapped.

Tintin couldn't help but chuckle weakly at the two detectives as he faced his father, who angrily pointed upstairs. Fear and anxiety rushed through Tintin as he went upstairs to face whatever Remi had in store for him.

*Uh-oh! Will things turn out okay for Tintin and Snowy's relationship? Review and tell me what you think! I'm itching to hear your opinions!*


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everybody! I know I just updated yesterday, but I had to upload this chapter before I forgot it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 7

"Tintin," Remi began, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at his son. "Is what I heard true?"

"That depends," Tintin replied, trying to sidestep the minefield, "What _did_ you hear exactly?"

"Augustin, you know what I heard. About the woman you're marrying. Her name is _Snowy_? Like your DOG?"

"Yes, Papa. Her name is Snowy."

"And what is all this nonsense about your dog being turned into a woman by the full moon?" Remi asked, then it hit him. "Don't tell me the woman I met earlier is your dog!"

"No!" Tintin shouted, his voice breaking into a high-pitched squeak. "That's not my dog! She just goes by the name Snowy when she models. Her real name _is_ Milou!"

"Augustin..." his father was growing more and more impatient, knowing that his son was lying.

Tintin sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to lie anymore. "Okay, the woman you met earlier is...was my dog Snowy. The full moon has the power to grant wishes and it granted Snowy's wish to become human. So yes, I'm marrying my dog. But I love her, Papa! And I know it's a lot to take in, but please, you..."

"So am I to understand that you..." Remi couldn't believe it. "...made love with a DOG? And had a CHILD with her?" His face was red with both anger and embarrassment. "Tintin... this..."

"What's going on, _cheri_?" Germaine came out of the small bathroom in a pink terrycloth bathrobe, staring at father and son.

"Germaine..." Remi was at a loss for words. "Our son... is marrying his dog!"

"You mean Snowy?"

"_Oui_. The full moon is magical and can change dogs into humans."

"It can grant wishes, Papa!" Tintin corrected.

"That's ridiculous!" Germaine said, "There's no way that could happen any more than I believe that our Tintin is marrying his dog."

"Oh, but it's true," said Remi. "And what's more, they had a daughter together."

"You mean Blaze is..."

"Yes, _cherie_. She's part-dog."

"I...I...can't believe it," Germaine was speechless. "Our Augustin...is marrying..." Then she fainted.

"Germaine!" Remi ran over to his wife. " Are you okay?"

"Papa, I..." Tintin began.

"No, Tintin!" Remi cut him off. "You are _not _marrying your dog, I don't care IF she's human! We raised you better than that!"

"But, Papa..."

"I said no, Augustin!"

The finality of those words stung Tintin, but before he opened the door to leave he glared down his father, who returned a glare of his own.

"I'm getting married, Papa. And there WILL be a wedding, with or without you. I love Snowy, Papa. And you can't change that."

"So, how did it go, lad?" Captain Haddock asked. He, Rex, Bianca, and the Thom(p)sons were crowded around the boy once he joined them downstairs.

"Was he okay with it, Tinnie?" Castafiore inquired.

"No..." said Tintin.

"What?" Rex was astonished.

"So there's no wedding?" Thomson guessed.

"I didn't say that." Tintin smiled. "Like you said, Captain, listen to what your heart tells you. And it's saying I should still go through with it. I don't care what my father says. I proposed to Snowy, and we're going to get married!"

"In that case, we should get started, should we, Rexy?" Bianca glanced at Roxanne. "You can come with Snowy, Zoe, and I tomorrow when we go gown shopping."

"I'm coming too!"

Everyone turned around to see Germaine coming downstairs, smiling.

"Maman?" Tintin wondered. "I thought you..."

"Augustin... you've already earned my blessing when I got to hold your adorable little girl. I'm a little surprised by Snowy's turning human by the moon thing, but I know that it was a gift given to you. Your blue moon. He allowed Snowy to change for you in the hopes that you'd find true love. And you have. I'm sure Snowy will make you happy, just like I made your father happy. So, go for it, Tintin. Don't worry about your father. I'll try to keep convincing him. And I'll help Castafiore and the girls find the most beautiful wedding gown for Milou tomorrow."

Tintin was at the point of tears. _"Merci beaucoup, Maman!_" Then he hugged her. "Thank you, everyone!"

*See, things turned out well so far, right? Anyway, more to come! In the meantime, please review, as it motivates me to keep going!*


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody! Yes, I am on a roll with these chapters!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 8

Snowy, Bianca Castafiore, Germaine, Zoe, and Rex went out to the mall the next day (after they split up with the guys) to find a wedding gown for Snowy. The Milanese Nightingale knew of a beautiful bridal shop that had the most fitting gowns for someone as "beautiful as Snowy," as she had put it when they had left.

"There it is!" She pointed at a small shop named _Le Mariage_. There were a couple of gowns on display, as well as dresses for the bridesmaids. "Oh, this place is PERFECT for looking for a ravishing gown for our Milou!"

"Actually, Castafiore," Zoe said, one arm latched around Snowy's. "You guys can look for a gown and surprise our bride. Roxy and I are going to look for a little something for Snow."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Germaine asked, curious.

"Something that'll help her hold _those_ up." Zoe indicated Snowy's chest, and Snowy blushed.

"Oh, I see." Germaine nodded, immediately understanding what Zoe was talking about. "In that case, go ahead."

"How about this one, Tintin?" Thomson pointed at a pure white tuxedo on display. Tintin, Captain Haddock, and the Thom(p)sons were at a small mens clothing store not far from where they split up with the ladies.

"Really, Thomson!" Thompson growled, "Do you really think Tintin would want to wear _white_?"

"It'll match the bride."

"Thomson, Thomson... you know the groom ALWAYS wears black!" Thompson pulled out a simple black tuxedo, complete with a white dress shirt and bowtie. "I like this better."

"I'm the best man, so Tintin should agree with whatever I pick!"

"Keep thinking that, Thomson!"

While the two detectives were arguing, Captain Haddock came out with a cream-colored tux, with a white bowtie and dress shirt set.

"How about this, lad?"

"Captain... it's perfect!" Tintin ran over to admire the suit. It was perfect, and Snowy would love it too, he was sure.

"What? Wait a minute..." Thompson began.

"That...IS perfect..." said Thomson, realizing that they had lost. Again. "But I'm still the best man!"

"REALLY, THOMSON!"

When Snowy, Rex, and Zoe arrived at the lingerie shop Zoe had heard about from a friend of hers, they went over to the bra section to look for a bra for Snowy "to hold _those _up," as Zoe had put it.

"_That's _what a bra is," Snowy realized as she picked one off the rack to examine it. "What are they for?"

"They're for _those_," Zoe pointed at Snowy's breasts.

"But what's your bra size?" Rex asked Snowy, who blushed at what she was hearing.

"We know they're either size C or D." said Zoe, but then looked at Snowy's breasts more closely. "Definitely D. 36? 34? Whoa, I'm pretty jealous. I wonder how you ended up with such beautiful things, Snowy. Rex here doesn't seem to have any." The rival model glanced at Roxanne's flat chest.

"Why thank you, Zoe," Rex said sarcastically. "But we're looking for Snowy here. Ooh, this one looks cute." She plucked a nice white bra. "And it's 36-D too. What do you think, Snowy?"

Snowy eyed the garment. "It...looks nice, Rex. I..."

"Try it on!"

Taking the bra, Snowy ran to the fitting room to try it on. When she came out five minutes later, she came out to show Zoe and Rex. Snowy had to admit: she looked pretty cute in it.

"It suits you, Snow." Zoe gave her a thumbs-up. "And it'll blend in with your gown."

"I think so, too." Rex agreed.

"I love it!" Snowy added.

"Then let's get two more!" Zoe decided as she plucked two more off the rack, then continued over to the checkout. "My treat, Snowy. Don't bother paying. Just worry about walking down that aisle!" She winked.

"Thanks, Zoe, Rex!"

*Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!*


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, Daisy here! Here's the next chapter to my fic! Sorry it's late!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 9

"I can't believe my wife would do this to me!" Remi said. He was none too pleased with how Germaine had betrayed his rule against his son and his dog's marriage. "I mean, Tintin marrying a DOG? That was not how I raised him! I..." Then he sighed, glancing at Blaze cooing in her crib. "I'm sure that won't be how he raises you, will it?"

The ginger only responded with her head cocked to the side.

"Of course you wouldn't know. You're only two years old. And part-dog, I presume." Then Remi did the most surprising thing: He lifted her from her crib, carrying her in his arms.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

Remi turned to see Nestor at the doorway. "Yes, everything's fine, Nestor." Then he sighed.

"Is something troubling you?"

"No, there isn't."

"It's about Mr. Tintin and Miss Snowy, isn't it, sir?" The emotionless butler inquired.

'How did he figure that out? And he's just the butler.' Then Remi said, "Yes, Nestor."

"What might it be? And why do you object your son's wedding?"

"Because...because it's not natural for someone to marry an animal, let alone his own dog."

"But Mr. Tintin loves her dearly. You can't change that."

"I know," Remi said. "At least now I do. It's just that it's not natural, or realistic."

"That does not mean it's not possible. Although I have never fallen in love, I've seen the romance Mr. Tintin and Miss Snowy shared. And I do not think she's 'using him for sex,' as you had put it earlier."

"About that, I didn't know she was his dog then. And I doubt that Snowy had EVER gotten with someone before my son, given that she's been a dog her whole life until three years ago. And now, I don't know what to think."

"Give them a chance, sir," Nestor suggested. "Mr. Tintin loves her, as I've said earlier. Miss Snowy is no longer a dog, she's human, as are we. And you have to treat her like one. Do not judge her just because she used to be his dog."

Remi thought about this for a moment, before asking, "Do you think I was too hard on Tintin?"

"I'd say so, sir."

"Then you're right. I have been judging Snowy by what she used to be. And I need to accept the fact that she's human like us. And that was what Tintin and Germaine's been trying to tell me. Any love is possible. Through magic. And that was how Tintin and Snowy discovered their feelings for each other. _Merci_, Nestor. I wonder how I'm going to tell Tintin how wrong I was."

Then they heard the doorbell ring.

"It appears they're back, sir." Nestor said as he left the room to answer the door. Remi followed, hoping to get the chance to apologize to his son.

*Sorry this took a while! In the meantime, please review!*


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, everyone! Coming to you with the next chappie! Sorry it's taken a while! Oh, and I also have my first sidestory "Moonlight: Beachside Date" to the series up, so check it out! Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin!

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 10

"Master Haddock, you've returned," Nestor greeted as the captain and everyone else entered the room.

"Um, yes, Nesting," Bianca said. "Oh, and we've chosen such a ravishing gown for Snowy. We're surprising her, so if would, could you hide it the den until she comes in?"

"Here it is, Nestor," Germaine handed the butler the wrapped-up dress.

"Okay everyone," said Haddock. "Are they still outside?"

"Yep," replied Zoe, "We told them to wait outside for a second."

"Good, then everything's set!"

...

Tintin and Snowy were the last ones to enter, of course. Rex and Zoe had insisted that they enter last, since they were the ones getting married. When they entered, though, no one was around, but there were two slips on the floor, one for Tintin and one for Snowy.

"I wonder what these are," the ginger said as he picked up his slip, which read, 'Come to the solarium.' "What might the captain be planning, Snowy?"

"I don't know," she said, "Mine is telling me to go to the den. This mist be Bianca's doing. I'd better go see. I'll see you later, Tintin?"

"_Oui_, Milou," Tintin gave his fiancee a quick kiss, then they went their separate ways.

...

"He should be on his way here," Captain Haddock said, checking the clock. "Right...about...now."

When Tintin entered, he was bombarded by shouts of "Surprise" and cheers from his friends. The captain, the Thom(p)sons, and even Nestor were all there. Then the ginger glanced over to see his father (now smiling). Tintin was worried at the sight of him.

"Papa?" he said, approaching him.

"Tintin," Remi replied. "I know you're wondering why I'm down here with them. After how I've been a bit...unfair in disapproving who you can and cannot love. That was wrong of me, and I just want to apologize for giving you and Snowy a hard time. Though I still think marrying a dog is...kind of odd. But she's human now, and it's time I treated her like one. And I'm sure you two will make each other happy."

"Papa..." Tintin embraced his father, "I forgive you. And I knew that you'd come to accept my decision eventually. You don't know how..."

"It's alright, son."

Then Tintin remembered something. "Papa! Where's Blaze? I hope you didn't leave her alone!"

"You mean your small female look-alike?" Thomson inquired.

"Really, Thomson!" Thompson said, raising an eyebrow at his partner's description of Blaze. "She's only two!"

"Well, Blaze DOES take after her father. Right, Tintin?"

"Yes, but where is she?" the reporter asked again.

"She's with the ladies, lad." Captain Haddock interjected. "Nestor handed her over to that siren Castafiore. It's a wonder the wee lass hasn't cried yet." He chuckled. "We might hear Blaze soon. Who knows, her mother might've saved her already." The captain then started to drool. "And hugging her close to her soft, yet lovely, bosom. Oh, Snowy, it should've been me who should be snuggling up to your..."

"Alright, that's quite enough of that!" Tintin snapped.

"Aw, come on, laddie," Haddock chuckled, "What's wrong with dreaming?"

"You're dreaming aloud, though, Haddock," Remi laughed.

"Quite right," Thomson agreed, "And your dreams are probably of her willingly revealing herself to you, if I'm not mistaken."

"Good heavens, Thomson!" Thompson gasped, "Keep things to the imagination, man!"

"He's right, you know?" Haddock said, "Especially when it had come true. Several times!"

"Are you quite done?" Thompson asked impatiently.

"Especially when Tintin's going to decide who his best man will be," added Thomson, smiling with triumph.

"Yes, Tintin," Captain Haddock agreed, "Who IS going to be your best man?"

"You're him," said Tintin.

"Me, lad?" Haddock was surprised.

"Now wait a minute!" Thompson tried to object.

"Now, gentlemen," Remi chastised, "Augustin is the one getting married, so we have to respect his decision."

"Tintin," said the captain, "I don't know what to say. But I HAVE been supporting you and Snowy the most. And I'm your closest friend." Haddock then pulled the lad into an embrace. "You don't know how much this means to me! And I promise, I will support you through this ceremony, my boy."

"That's my job, Haddock," Remi interjected, "I'm his father. But I do appreciate your help. And we'll make sure Tintin and Snowy have the most memorable wedding. Like Germaine and I had."

"Well put," said Thomson.

"Agreed," added Thompson.

"_Merci beaucoup_, everyone," Tintin was the point of tears. "You all are the best!"

...

"There's our charming bride-to-be!" Bianca said, excitement in her musical voice. Snowy glanced around at Germaine, Rex, Zoe, and Blaze (in Germaine's lap). They had surprised her. Just like the guys probably had surprised Tintin. Then Snowy glanced down at the four items on the table in the center.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Open them to find out, Snow," Zoe laughed.

Snowy opened the four gifts to reveal a silver tiara, a necklace with a silver snowflake (and a blue gem in the center), a pair of white stilettos, and a silver bracelet (which looked a little ancient). She held each accessory up.

"Well, what do you think?" Germaine asked.

"They're...beautiful," Snowy smiled, staring at the four items, specifically the snowflake necklace.

"Rex picked out the necklace," Zoe pointed out, "It's a snowflake, just like your name, Snowy (though your name is not exactly Snowflake). And I'M lending you my high-heels that I used for my last photo shoot (I want them back, of course.). And Castafiore bought you the tiara."

"Isn't it darling, Milou?" The Milanese Nightingale asked, obviously proud of what she had bought. "It matched your gown so perfectly, I just HAD to buy it for you!"

"And that bracelet will match too," Germaine added. "I wore that when I married Remi, Snowy. Now it's yours to wear when you marry Tintin."

"And speaking of the gown," Rex said, "Do you want to see it, Snowy?"

"Yes, I'd love to!" Snowy said, excited.

With that, Bianca and Germaine opened a nearby armoire. Inside, a long, flowing white gown was hanging on its rack, with long sleeves. A sparkling, transparent veil was hanging next to it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Snowy?" Zoe asked.

"I...love it!" Snowy gasped in awe. "I..."

"Hey, um, Bianca?" Rex whispered over to the opera diva. "What about the other thing? When are they going to get here?"

"Oh, I already paid them, Roxanne." said Bianca. "They should be here with the artificial snow on the wedding day. But I told them to come tomorrow so they can already set it up."

"Wait a minute," Zoe interjected. "What do we need artificial snow for?"

"For the wedding, of course. It's going to be a snow theme! You know, for her namesake? Her name is Snowy, because her fur was white as snow when she was a dog."

"But now her HAIR is white blonde," added Germaine. "So that's why you wanted silver and white for her."

"And a cream-colored tuxedo for Tinnie. At least that was what I told Captain Pandock. But who knows what they picked for poor Bread Tin."

"We should believe in them, though," said Rex, "Besides, they want to give my cousin and Snowy a wedding to remember. Just as much as we do."

"What are you all whispering about?" Snowy asked, curious.

"Um, nothing," Germaine lied, "Just talking about the reception and how we're going to keep the press out. Anyway, how do you like your gifts?"

"I love them! Thank you." Snowy hugged Germaine and the others.

"And don't worry, Snow," said Zoe, "Leave everything else to us. Just worry about walking down that aisle in two days."

*Hope you guys like! Again, sorry it's taken a while! More to come! Feel free to review!*


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the wait on this chapter! I had other fics and RL has been in the way! But here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin! Never did, never will. Only Zoe and Rex are mine.

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 11

It was the day before the wedding, and Snowy was the first one awake. She glanced over at Tintin, who was sleeping soundly next to her. They has been so wiped out from last night that they had dropped as soon as they went in their room.

"Almost there, Tintin," said Snowy, starting to get out of bed but was stopped by the ginger's strong arms.

"Mmm...Snowy..." Tintin was mumbling in his sleep. Then his eyes fluttered open to see his lover. "Snowy, 'morning."

"Hi, Tintin,"she replied, then looked down to see her master's arms still around her. "Um, are you going to let me go?"

"That depends," Tintin smiled, "Are we going to make up for last night?"

"We were too tired to do it, weren't we? But wait, it's the day before our wedding, Tintin. We can't..." Then she was cut off when the reporter kissed her, pressing her body against his. Then he reached down to her pajamas, unbuttoning them to reveal the white, lacy bra Zoe had bought for her.

Parting from the kiss, Tintin glanced down. "I'm surprised, Snowy. You're wearing..." It was Snowy who cut him off this time, kissing him with a passion then unbuttoning his pajamas to expose his lean, muscular chest. Afterwards, Snowy moved up to his neck, leaving love bites down it.

"Milou..." Tintin moaned. "More...please...Ravage me..."

"Tintin..." Snowy then moved her hands down to remove his pants, reaching down to his cock.

Tintin looked up at her, coming to his senses, then said, "Sorry, Snowy. We're not going this far until we're married."

"Come on, Tintin," Snowy pleaded, then removed her bra, letting her breasts loose. She pressed herself against her lover. "Can't we go just a little? You know you do. I know you do."

"Milou..." Tintin sighed.

"You said you wanted me to..."

"I wasn't serious," the ginger chuckled. "I just wanted to see your canine side again."

"But you haven't seen her yet," Snowy then moved closer, only to be pushed away.

"Sorry, Milou," said Tintin, chuckling and trying hard to resist the desire for his lover. "No more real sex until after the wedding. Or we'll probably end up with another child beforehand."

"I don't think so, Tintin. We're getting married tomorrow, so there's so way we could..."

"Milou..." Tintin said sternly.

Snowy sighed. "Okay, Tintin."

"Blistering blue barnacles! There you two are!"

Tintin and Snowy turned to see Captain Haddock at the doorway. "I'm interrupting, aren't I?"

"No, we'll be downstairs, Captain," Tintin replied.

"And preferably dressed too. Except for you, Snowy." Haddock blushed at the sight of Snowy's nude body. "You're fine as you are." Then he closed the door quickly as Snowy's canines, bared, as if she was ready to pounce on the captain.

"That captain..." she growled.

"Calm down, Snowy." Tintin placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know how he gets. But he must want us for something downstairs. Let's go see."

...

When Tintin and Snowy went downstairs (after getting dressed), they saw an entire horde of reporters from different magazines, who obviously wanted to interview the couple on their wedding.

"Captain?" Tintin asked. "I thought you said..."

"I know, lad. But they were persistent and really wanted to interview you two. They insisted on waiting." Haddock then glanced at Snowy with a blush. "And wanted to get pictures of the bride especially."

"So, Tintin," one of the reporters approached the ginger. "You're a father, now ready to be a husband. How are you going to take care of a family AND continue journalism? Are you going to quit what you do?"

"What?" Tintin gasped at that last question. "No, I..."

"Where and when have you and Snowy met?" another asked.

This one Tintin could not answer, because it was hard to explain and would lead to more questions. No way was he going to tell the ENTIRE press the truth about his dog-turned-lover. And he prayed no one would ask what had happened to his dog Snowy.

But as luck would have it, a third reporter did. "And what about your dog, Tintin? HER name is Snowy, right? That's a coincidence, right? Is she happy about your marriage?"

"Yes, she is." Tintin nodded.

"Where is she? She's usually with you."

Tintin was about to answer, but then was approached by photographers. "Hey, Tintin! We want a pic of the bride!" one said.

Snowy jumped. "Me? Um...well, I don't know..."

"Model for us! Come on!"

With that, Snowy struck poses in front of the several cameras, despite being nervous about it. She glanced over at Tintin.

"I know, Snowy," the ginger whispered.

"Alright, alright," Captain Haddock cut in between the couple and the press. "The bride and groom need to prepare for their big day tomorrow. And they still have some things to do, so time to leave."

"And who are you?" one of the reporters asked.

"I'm the groom's best man," replied the captain. "And if you all don't leave now, your luck may turn terrible!" Haddock was shaking his fists threateningly.

"Well, best man, I'm gonna have to ask you to move it and..."

"GET OUT!" Haddock roared, sending the press fleeing out the door. "Swarming freshwater pirates! Nosy profiteers!"

"Tell me about it," Tintin agreed. "And I hope they're not coming back tomorrow for the wedding."

"They won't," Haddock assured him. "I made it perfectly clear to them." The captain then turned to Nestor. "Nestor, I'm counting on you."

"Yes, sir." The butler nodded.

"And as for you two," the captain turned to Tintin and Snowy. "You rest up. You need all the strength for tomorrow. Oh, and you two don't want to sleep together tonight."

"Why?" Snowy asked, confused.

"Because you two don't want to see each other before the wedding tomorrow morning. It's bad luck."

The couple turned to see Zoe coming downstairs. "Oh, and before you ask, the butler gave me a room. But that's beside the point. If you two wake up tomorrow morning and see each other, your luck'll turn. That's why we're trying to keep you two separate until the wedding."

"But how..."

"Simple. You'll be sharing my room tonight, Snow." Zoe smiled, latching her arm around Snowy's. "Tintin can have his room to himself. If you don't mind, that is." She winked at Tintin."

"Um, yes. I suppose." Tintin started to say. "But..."

"Then it's settled. And it's almost noon, so why don't we start now?" Zoe pulled Snowy closer. "Snowy, how about we hang out? And we can take Dino Girl with us too. Anything to keep you two separate."

"Okay," said Snowy, "But where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see." Then Zoe glanced back at Tintin and Haddock. "I'll have her back before dark, Tintin, so don't worry. Oh, and I think your parents wanted to talk to you too. Things get around this place, you know?"

"I wonder what they want to talk to me about?" Tintin said, starting to go upstairs to see his parents. _I hope they haven't changed their mind about my marrying Snowy_.

*Again, sorry this chapter took a while! Not a lot has happened here, but this and the next chapter will just be filler leading to the wedding day, so stay tuned, as there'll be more to come! Feel free to read and Review!*


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, everyone! Sorry this chapter's late! Things have been in the way lately, and I haven't had time to write anything lately! But here's the next one!

Disclaimer: I don't (and will never) own Tintin.

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 12

That night, Tintin had just put Blaze down for bed, kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't worry, ma petite fille," he whispered, "Maman should be back soon."

"So, she's finally asleep?" Remi entered the room.

"Oui, Papa. And Snowy hasn't come back yet."

"Hm, I wonder where Zoe dragged them off to? They've been out all day." Then Remi noticed his son feeling uneasy. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited that you and Snowy are getting married tomorrow?"

"I'm a little scared," said Tintin. "But yes, I am excited. Still, this has never happened to me before. I never knew I'd fall in love, let alone with my own dog. And I know Snowy's scared too."

"Son, I've been in your shoes when I was about to marry your mother. I was scared because it meant leaving my parents. That I had to be on my own. And be responsible." But you're already responsible, Tintin. However, the point I'm making is that when you encounter your fears, be it getting laughed at because of your relationship with your dog or the like, you have to face them head-on. Stay strong. Like I had to do for your mother."

"Papa..." Tintin began, "I don't...I don't think I can..."

"You can, Augustin. You just have to find that strength and push through whatever anxiety in your way. I want you, Snowy, and Blaze to be happy. That's all I ask."

"Papa..." Tintin hugged his father. "I promise, I'll make Snowy happy. Just like you did with Maman."

"And still do too. Anyway, it's getting late. I'm going to bed. And you should too. You're the one getting married, so rest up."

"But I'm worried about Snowy. Even though we're not supposed to see each other before the wedding tomorrow."

"Augustin." Remi placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "Everything will be fine as long as you believe that it is. Snowy loves you, and you love her. I believe in you two, Tintin."

"Merci, Papa." Tintin whispered, then prepared himself for bed and the big day tomorrow.

...

It was eleven-thirty when Snowy, Zoe, and Roxanne returned to Marlinspike Hall. They had been out all day, shopping and just spending girl time together.

"That place was amazing, Zoe!" Snowy said, "Tintin and I should try _Le Vingtieme_ sometime."

"Glad you did, Snow," Zoe smiled. "I've been there several times and came out happy. Their food, like...there's no word for it!"

"And considering how scoffed all of yours down, Snowy," Rex added. "We had to order a second entree for you. It's a wonder how you maintain such a beautiful body. And how you eat is probably how you ended up with a... nice chest." She glanced down at Snowy's breasts.

"You think so, Dino Girl?" Zoe asked, "And I see you're weren't wearing a bra today. Saving it for tomorrow, huh?"

"Yes, I am," replied Snowy, "Anyway, let's see if Nestor's still awake to let us in." But just as Snowy was about to knock...

"Well, well, well. It's been a while, hasn't it, sweetness? And I see you got some friends. We'll take them too."

"Those voices..." Snowy turned to see her two suitors Arthur and Dennis from three years ago. She rolled her eyes. "You two again."

"Um, who are these guys?" asked Rex.

"Two men who harrassed me three years ago. And kidnapped Tintin to try to get me to go with them."

"And it doens't look like he's here to save you lovely ladies this time either," added Arthur. Then he glanced at Zoe. "You're lookin' pretty good there."

"Excuse me?" Zoe snapped. "I don't waste my time on boneheads, thank you."

"Oooh, feisty." Then Arthur turned to Snowy, specifically her body. "And you're as sexy as ever, blondie."

"Wait, Artie," said Arthur, "Does that mean I'm stuck with the flat one over here?" He gestured to Rex. "That's cold, man."

"Don't you two ever learn?" Snowy growled, "Leave us alone!"

"Aww, come on," Arthur insisted, "Why are you wasting your time on Tin-can when you can be with a real man?" Then he pulled Snowy to his chest, her breasts pushing against it. "So...soft...You've grown quite a bit, you know that?"

That was all the provocation Snowy needed. She bared her canines, growling. Then she slapped Arthur so hard across the face it left a handprint.

"Dennis..." he hissed.

"Calm down, Artie," said Dennis, trying to calm down his friend.

Then the door opened.

"I say, what is going on out here?" asked Nestor, shocked by the scene in front of him. "And Miss Snowy, you should be resting up for tomorrow, not messing around with other men. Tintin will be most devastated, should he ever find out."

"These men are messing with ME, Nestor," Snowy corrected.

"What's going on out here, Nestor?" Captain Haddock came out, and was just as shocked when he saw was happening in front of him. "Billions of blue blistering barnacles! What're you two perverted parasites doing here?"

"You're one to talk," Zoe muttered.

"Oh, look," Arthur sing-songed. "It's the drunk who sucker-punched me with the whisky last time. What? Don't tell me these bitches are yours!"

"Wow, man." Dennis agreed, "Quite a flock you have. I'm surprised you let girls with busts UNDER 80cm in your group." He glanced at Roxanne.

Now Haddock was seeing red.

"Hurry inside, ladies," Nestor quickly waved the three girls in.

"Whoa, our hard-earned treasures are getting away!" Dennis started for the door, but Captain Haddock stepped between him and the door.

"And you won't get anywhere near them." the captain stared the two men down, then turned to Nestor.

"Right away, sir." The butler nodded. "Hopefully, they will stay behind bars this time."

"Don't tell me that means..."Dennis gasped.

"Not unless we get the hell outta here!" Arthur urged as he and his friend ran, in fear of getting caught again.

Snowy turned back to see that her two suitors were gone. "What a fine way to prepare for my wedding day tomorrow."

"Don't worry, lass," Haddock placed a hand on her shoulder after he went inside. "Those two should be in prison by tomorrow morning. Those troglodytes won't be harrassing you anymore." Then he glanced up at the clock, which showed five minutes before midnight. "Now, you'd better go on to bed. You and Tintin are going to be leapin' the broom tomorrow and you need that energy."

"But not in Tintin's bed," reminded Zoe. "You're sharing my room tomorrow. How about you, Dino Girl?"

"Sure, um, why not?"

"Thanks, you two." Then Snowy turned to the captain, who looked excited about the sound of girls sleeping over, which to him meant a chance for some...observing. "And you, Captain, better not do whatever you're thinking about doing."

"What?" Haddock held up his hands in defense. "I wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Yeah, right," the three girls said in unison.

*Again, sorry for the delay. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter is their big day, so stay tuned! Don't forget to review!*


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, everyone! Sorry about the LONG wait on this chapter! That being said, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't (and will never) own Tintin.

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 13

It was the big day, and all the guests were already at the hall Haddock had reserved a month ago. The captain, the Thom(p)sons, and the groom Tintin were already at the front. The reporter was handsome in his cream-colored tuxedo as he waited for his bride to arrive. But at the same time, Tintin was nervous, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt but quickly righted himself, for he had to stay strong for Snowy.

"Hold still, Snow," said Zoe, applying the finishing touches of Snowy's makeup. The bride looked stunning in her long, white gown. She wore all of the gifts everyone had given her. As soon as Zoe was finished, she placed the transparent veil and tiara on Snowy's head and directer her to the mirror.

"You're beautiful, Snowy." Germaine smiled.

"Thank you," Snowy said nervously, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Where is out beloved Milou?" Bianca wondered, bursting into the room, "We're starting!"

"We'd better get out there, Rex!" Zoe urged, lifting her aquamarine dress and bouquet. "We'll see you, Snow."

"I'd better go too," Germaine said. "Snowy, get ready." Then she saw the bride reeling back and forth. "Are you okay?"

Shaking it off, she replied, "I'm fine."

"I know you're not, Snowy. I know you're nervous. Trust me, I've been there before too when I married Remi. But I worked up the courage and got over my nervousness."

"How?"

"I took a deep breath, thought of a beautiful place to go for a honeymoon, then exhaled. It worked during my wedding."

"But, what if I... start getting nervous in front of Tintin? What if I..."

"Snowy." Germaine grabbed her shoulders. "Breathe. Take a deep breath."

After Snowy took a few deep breaths, she started to feel better. _I can do this. I can get through this. I have to. For Tintin_.

...

"Ah, the bridesmaids are here!" Thomson pointed ou as he saw Zoe and Rex coming down the aisle, taking their places on the opposite end of the altar. Then everyone stood up.

"She's coming, lad," Haddock whispered.

All of a sudden, snow began to fall, but it didn't take long for Tintin to realize that it was artificial. Then he squinted to see his bride at the doorway, music playing as she was walking down the aisle to unite with her beloved. She looked breathtaking in her long, flowing white gown, snowflake-shaped necklace, and a silver tiara adorning her almost-transparent veil. She looked almost like a snow queen as she took her place beside Tintin. Neither could believe it was actually happening.

"You look beautiful, Milou," Tintin whispered, and Snowy smiled.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two in holy matrimony."

As the priest was going on, Germaine was biting back sobs, trying to keep it together and hugging Blaze tightly in her arms.

"It's okay, _ma cherie_," Remi said, comforting her, "You're going to be fine."

"I just can't believe it's actually happening." Germaine burst into tears, unable to hold together. "Our Augustin is actually getting..." She buried her face in her husband's chest.

"The groom has written his own vow," the priest announced.

"Snowy," Tintin began, "I never knew that I'd fall in love, especially with my own dog. And yes, I was looking for love, but I never thought the moon would grant my wish. If it weren't for that, I would never have found love. And ever since you've transformed into the woman standing in front of me, I knew I've found her. I love you, Milou. And I want to spend my entire life with you. And our daughter."

"Tintin..." Snowy was at the point of tears.

With that, the priest continued, "And do you, Milou, take Augustin to be your wedded husband?"

"I do!" Snowy replied, "I love you, Tintin!"

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Then the priest turned to Tintin. "You may kiss the bride."

The reporter lifted Snowy's veil and kissed her. Everyone cheered, and Germaine was in hysterics as she could not contain her excitement.

"You're going to be okay, _cherie_," said Remi, comforting his wife.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," Haddock whispered, wiping a tear from his eye. "Thundering typhoons! Now I'm getting emotional!"

"Weddings do kind of do that to people, don't they, Thomson?" Thompson started to sniffle.

"Good heavens, Thompson! Are you crying?" Thomson asked.

"No, of course not! Just something in my eye!"

"Liar," Zoe muttered under her breath, then turned to Rex, who was in tears too. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm f-fine," Roxanne sobbed. "It's just that I didn't think my cousin would actually find someone he truly loved. I hope I do too someday."

"Don't worry, Rex. You will."

*Hope you all enjoyed the beautiful wedding! I definitely enjoyed writing it! This is not the end, though, so there'll be more to come! In the meantime, please review!*


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't (and will never) own Tintin.

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 14

At the reception back at Marlinspike Hall...

"A toast to the newlyweds!" Captain Haddock, followed by everyone else, raised their glasses to celebrate the newly-wed Tintin and Snowy.

"_Merci beaucoup,_ everyone," said Tintin, tears starting to flow.

"You're going to be okay, Tintin." Snowy hugged her new husband close. "Now it's me comforting him this time. I never knew you could get emotional when you're excited too."

"And I know where my son got it from." Remi glanced over at Germaine.

"_Quoi_?" Germaine was confused.

"You were sobbing when you were watching our son out there."

"I just couldn't believe it was happening. We didn't think our Augustin would find someone he loved dearly, let alone her being his own dog. But the important thing is that he found a soul mate."

"Wait a minute, back up," Zoe cut in. "What is this about Tintin marrying his DOG?"

"Barnacles!" Haddock cursed. "Zoe's the only one who doesn't know!"

"Know what?"

"Zoe..." Rising from her chair, Snowy had a pleading look on her face. "I know this may sound strange to you and...unnatural, but the truth is that Tintin actually _did_ marry his dog. And that's me."

"But how?" Zoe slowly took a few steps back.

"I made a wish on the full moon one night, then the next morning, I was what I am now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to. I really did. But I was scared you'd hate me again and start...making fun of it. And you've just started becoming my friend too."

"Snowy..." Zoe started to say.

"That was pretty much my reaction when I overheard it from Castafiore downstairs one time," Remi interjected. "And when Tintin had told me everything afterwards. It's a lot to take in, I know."

"I can't believe...that my rival has been a DOG this whole time! Now I'm...I'm...it's just so wrong!" Zoe bolted upstairs.

"Zoe!" Snowy called after her. "Wait!"

"Just stay away from me, okay?" she shouted, in tears.

"Zoe..."

"Um, you...want me to talk to her, Snowy?" Rex offered.

"I'll talk to her, Roxanne," said Snowy as she headed upstairs. _I can't leave her hurt like this_.

*Please review!*


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't (and will never) own Tintin.

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 15

Zoe was crying, burying her face in a pillow. She was both confused and hurt. Hurt by the fact that been left out in the secret about her rival and confused because she was unsure whether or not to believe it.

"Zoe?" That was Snowy's voice.

"Go away!" Zoe snapped.

"Please, I want to talk to you. Let me in."

"You guys are crazy! There's no such thing as a full moon that can grant wishes. And there's no way you used to be a dog!"

"But it's all true, Zoe! Surely you've seen all the headlines with Tintin and his dog Snowy. Well, if you had looked around, you may have noticed that Snowy the dog hadn't been around. And all those times you've had a crush on my husband, you should know that he hadn't lived with a woman. Until now."

That was when Zoe looked up at her, then said, "You know, I _had_ noticed all that, but I kinda thought nothing of it. But I didn't think...Snowy the dog and sexy human Snowy were one and the same."

"I know. And like Remi said, it's a lot to take in." Snowy pulled Zoe into a hug, comforting her. "It's going to be okay, Zoe."

"I'm so sorry, Snowy. I really am."

"It's okay, Zoe. It's okay." When the rival model calmed down, Snowy asked, "Are we still friends?"

Zoe snorted. "Yeah right. As if I'd make friends with a dog!"

Snowy stared at her blankly.

"Just kidding, Snow. Of course we are. I don't care what you were in the past. It's what you are now that's important."

"Thank you, Zoe."

"Hey, it's no problem. Besides, I should be thanking you. Now, want to go back to your man before I snatch him up?" Zoe laughed, winking.

"Hey! Tintin and I are _married _now, Zoe!"

"Well, come on! He's probably worried already."


	16. Chapter 16

*Hi, all! Sorry about the wait on this chapter! I've been spending the last week writing out the next few chapters! That being said, here's the next one!*

Disclaimer: I don't (and will never) own Tintin.

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 16

"So, did you have any honeymoon ideas, Tintin?" Germaine asked.

"Actually, I hadn't given it much thought," replied Tintin.

"Maybe somewhere in the States," Rex suggested, "Mom and Dad took me to this resort in Hawaii. It was so beautiful! And I've learned how to windsurf too!"

"Or you can go to Tibet," Thomson added.

"Really, Thomson!" Thompson growled. "They'll freeze to death!"

"Are you guys talking about a honeymoon idea?"

Everyone turned to see Zoe and Snowy coming downstairs.

"Zoe," Tintin said, smiling.

"Don't worry, Tintin. Snowy explained. I feel better now. Now, about a honeymoon idea, I was thinking about Aulani."

"Ooooh, good choice," Bianca sang. "I've vacationed there myself after my performance at the hotel. The beach, the dances, the ENTIRE resort! It's perfect for our beloved Tinnie and Milou."

"I had an idea of my own too," Snowy stepped in, "Besides, it's our honeymoon, so it's up to Tintin and I for the place. And I do have one in mind."

"Where, Snowy?" Tintin inquired.

"I'll tell you tonight, my love," Snowy whispered pecking her husband on the lips.

Then they heard Blze crying in Germaine's arms.

"Looks like someone's sleepy," Remi pointed out.

"I'm a little tired myself, _Papa_." Tintin started to yawn. "I'll take her."

"I'm starting to get tired too," added Snowy. "Weddings can sure take a lot out of you."

"You two just got married, and you're going to start back on 'having fun' already?" Haddock asked.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Captain Putlock," said Bianca, "It's natural for newlyweds to cuddle the first day of their marriage."

"Like YOU'VE gotten married before! Unlike them." Haddock gestured to Remi and Germaine.

"That _was_ sort of our activity right after we got married," Germaine admitted, "Right, Remi?"

"_Oui, cherie_. It was."

...

"So tell m, Snowy." Tintin smiled, lying on the bed and staring into his wife's eyes. "What place did you have in mind for a honeymoon?"

"Well," Snowy started, trailing her fingers up Tintin's chest, "I was thinking of having a little fun first before I tell you. You owe me, remember?"

"Oh, I see, Milou. You want me to get it out of you." The reporter smirked, somewhat evilly, but a bit playfully. "I knew I wasn't going to get the answer easily." He then pulled Snowy into a kiss.

When they parted, Snowy smiled a little mischievously. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that." She moved down to his neck, hungrily nibbling at it and leaving a trail of love bites. Then she unbuttoned his pajamas, revealing his lean, muscular chest. She found herself growling, canines baring.

"Milou..." Tintin sighed in pleasure, then pulled her nightgown over her head, removing it and saw that she wasn't wearing a bra this time. "I love this side of you." Then he pinned her to the bed, inching his face to hers. "But I'm not giving in easily, Snowy." He pulled down his pajama bottoms, revealing his cock, which was hot and ready.

Snowy growled, completely aroused. "Tintin..."

"I'm not holding back, Milou."

"Then take me if you can, Tintin."

The reporter used a little saliva to moisten Snowy's entrance, then slowly entered her, feeling the wave of release as his seed was being released inside her. Snowy bit back a whimper, but then moaned in pleasure as she felt Tintin inside her body. "Tintin..."

"I'm waiting...for an...answer...Milou..." the ginger panted. "You're enjoying...this, aren't you?" He pressed further inside while feeling up every area of her upper body.

"Yes, Tintin...yes," Snowy moaned, "Take me! Conquer me, Tintin!"

Tintin released the rest of of his seeds, causing Snowy to howl in pleasure. "I'm...exhausted..." Tintin pulled himself out of her, gasping, panting for breath.

"That...was...amazing..." said Snowy, sweating. "Beautiful... We're...going...to Aulani, by the way."

"But that's...what Zoe...told us about downstairs."

"I know, but my agent told me he used to vacation there all the time as a child. A gorgeous vacation spot it is. I've always wanted to go there."

"Just you and me," said Tintin, kissing his wife passionately. "Blaze is in good hands with the captain, I'm sure. Provided he doesn't tell her any stories about him and you."

"No perverted ones, I hope. If he does, I'll..."

"Milou," Tintin said, in that voice that always seemed to calm Snowy down every time her canine genes took over out of anger.

"Alright, I'll trust him. Besides, Nestor can save her from him."

"We'll get packed tomorrow, then."

*Again, sorry it's taken a while! Hope you all enjoyed it! There will probably be one or two chapters left! Next one'll be up soon! In the meantime, feel free to review!*


	17. Chapter 17

*Hi, all! Sorry this chapter's late! There will be one more after this, along with an epilogue story! Lots to look forward to, I'm sure.*

Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 17

The next morning...

"Take good care of Blaze for us, Captain," Tintin said.

"Make sure she takes her nap and has her meals, okay?" Snowy added, turning to Nestor.

"Of course, Miss Snowy," the butler said, then corrected himself. "Or rather, _Madame _Snowy. You _are_ married now, after all."

"Don't worry, Tintin," Haddock assured the couple. "The little lassie's in good hands." The captain then held the nearly-three-year-old-up to face level. "Right, Blaze?"

The small ginger cocked her head to the side before she playfully asked, "Is Maman and Papa going?"

"Aye, lassie. They're going. To...have fun. _Grown-up_ fun. Don't worry, we'll have our own fun here, okay?"

"Aye, cap'n." Blaze replied cheerfully.

*Sorry this one's so short! Hope you enjoyed the filler, though. The next chapter (which is the honeymoon) is the last chapter that I'm writing out right now, so stay tuned and feel free to review!*


	18. Chapter 18

*Hi, all! Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!

Moonlight Wedding

Chapter 18

The plane trip took almost fourteen hours, and Tintin was jostled out of his sleep when the plane landed at the airport. He glanced around, confused.

"Tintin?" Snowy asked, rising from her seat when the last of the crowd exited the plane. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, um...yes." Tintin quickly shot up, grabbed his carry-on bag, and exited behind his wife.

"A bit out there, isn't he?" said one of the stewardesses as they were leaving.

"Yes, and I kind of blame the thing they call 'jet lag?'" Snowy replied.

"I was tired, Snowy," Tintin grumbled. "I'm a guy. We're always tired."

Snowy couldn't help but laugh. "So you are."

...

When they exited the airport, they took a curbside taxi to the resort, which was complete with a water park, hotel, beach, and other attractions. Once they checked in at the hotel and got the keys, Tintin and Snowy went straight to their room, which was like the reporter's flat but larger and more beautiful, with a king-sized bedroom, a kitchen, a living room area, and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi.

"This is..." Snowy was taking in her surroundings, "I'm kind of at a loss for words, actually."

"Amazing?" Tintin prompted. "You were right about this place, Milou. This _is_ the perfect place to spend a honeymoon." Then the reporter yawned. "But first, I need some more sleep." He slumped back on the huge bed.

"You slept on the plane!" Then Snowy suddenly realized that she was a little tired herself. "Then again, maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt." With that, she cuddled up next to her husband, quickly falling into dreamland. This was only the beginning of their life together, that much she, as well as Tintin, knew.

*Hope you enjoyed this final chapter! Don't worry, there will be an epilogue story to this series, so stay tuned! In the meantime, read and review!*


End file.
